vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colossus (Marvel Comics)
|-|Colossus= |-|Phoenix Force Colossus= |-|Juggernaut= Summary Colossus (Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin) is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics universe. Created by writer Len Wein and illustrator Dave Cockrum, he first appeared in Giant-Size X-Men #1 (May 1975). A Russian mutant, the character is a member of the X-Men, and is by far the physically strongest member of the team, being able to transform into a strong metallic form. Even without his powers he holds a physically imposing figure standing at 6' 7" (200 cm). Throughout the series, he has been portrayed as a quiet, honest and innocent man. He has had a fairly consistent presence in X-Men-related comic books since his debut. A talented artist, he only reluctantly agrees to use his powers in combat, feeling it is his responsibility to use his abilities for the betterment of human and mutant-kind. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least 4-B, possibly 2-A or Low 1-C | 4-B Name: Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin/Colossus Origin: Marvel Comics, Giant Size X-Men #1 Gender: Male Age: '''Late 20s '''Classification: Human Mutant Powers and Abilities: Can transform his body into an armored form of osmium-like organic steel (which greatly enhances his Superhuman Physical Characteristics). He needs no food, water, or air in his armored form and he is much more resistant to injury, including damage to his internal organs | Same as before but much more powerful, plus Immortality, Resurrection, Flight, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation , Force field Projection, Teleportation | Force field Projection, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Demonic Transformation, Magic Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to The Thing) | At least Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Namor. Has 1/5 of the Phoenix Force) | Solar System level (Comparable to the original Juggernaut) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to The Thing) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Thor) | Likely Massively Hypersonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Class T+ (Comparable to the Thing) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal+ or Low Complex Multiversal | Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level | At least Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level | Solar System level Stamina: Greatly superhuman. Rarely ever shows exhaustion unless severely wounded. Able to physical exert himself at his peak for several days. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant, has college level education, has many years of experience fighting against all manner of foes, has been trained in combat techniques by Wolverine, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler. Weaknesses: Cannot fly, vulnerable to Antarctic Vibranium | Can be harmed by Chaos Magic. Taking too much damage can cause the Phoenix Force to abandon him. Far more arrogant and overconfident than before. | Although unharmed by virtually any form of damage, removing his helmet will make him susceptible to mind manipulation. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | Phoenix Force | Juggernaut Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1